Hidden
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Away from prying eyes was when they could truly be together. SonicxMario with minor background PeachxRosalina. AU. Oneshot.


**_Italics=_Flashback**

* * *

_~Hidden~_

It was funny when Mario really stopped to think about it.

It was funny how everyone thought he and Peach were together when they really weren't. It was funny how they needed to keep up the act of being together because no one would approve of their true partners. It was funny how Peach was currently worlds away having a secret lovers retreat with Rosalina.

And it was certainly funny how Sonic had him pinned on the bed right now, sucking the delicate skin of his collarbone as his breathing became more and more heavy. The twenty year old rolled his hips against Mario's, both of them involuntarily letting out a moan of pleasure. Sonic pressed his lips to Mario's, resulting in a steamy make out session that left the both of them hot and bothered and _wanting..._

A tear across a small packet, a squirt of gel and they succumbed to the pleasure.

/~/

Mario always had to be careful not to leave a single mark on Sonic. After all, Sonic didn't wear clothes and if he suddenly started it would rouse suspicion from the other Smashers and that was the last thing either of them wanted - suspicion. However, he wore clothes and Sonic took the opportunity to leave as many marks on him as possible - his collarbone, his neck, his thighs - not a day went by where there wasn't some sort of mark on his body.

He vowed to himself that one day, when they could be open about their relationship, he'd repay the favour.

/~/

Mario supposed that he should be proud of the fact that no one except Peach or Rosalina knew of him and Sonic. In public they were simply friendly rivals playfully teasing each other, but out of the public eye they could barely keep their hands off each other, making up for all the times they could never kiss out in public and do things like normal couples could.

Mario knew that Sonic liked the thrill of their so called "forbidden" relationship, to the point of requesting make out sessions in places that they could possibly get caught in, but Mario wished they could just be open about it.

/~/

Peach saw how Mario was watching Sonic at the dance. She saw how he and Mario exchanged a glance before Sonic disappeared from the room. She placed a supportive hand on her best friend's shoulder and whispered, "Go to him. I'll keep everyone distracted. You deserve to enjoy yourself tonight."

"But what about you?" Mario questioned. Peach smirked.

"Me dancing with Rosalina won't be seen as suspicious. Go."

A gracious smile graced Mario's lips. "_Grazie, _Peach."

Peach lightly giggled. "It's no problem. Now hurry, he's waiting for you."

Taking a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was watching Mario slipped away after Sonic, already having an idea of where he was. He found him in the little hidden back garden by the ballroom. Sonic smirked as Mario approached, wasting no time wrapping his arms around him and joining their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Managed to get away, huh?"

"Peach kept them distracted." Mario explained as they listened to the faint music from the ballroom. A slow song began to play and Sonic extended his hand to Mario.

"Care to dance?"

"Of course." Mario murmured as they wrapped their arms around each other, swaying to the tune of the music. Neither one of them were slow dancers but in that moment it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together in private tranquility sharing a special moment between them.

The song ended and Sonic glanced up at Mario, the familiar spark of desire in his eyes.

And well, who was Mario to say no?

/~/

_"So what exactly is the deal with you and Peach?"_

_Mario glanced at Sonic who stood next to him, arms folded and a strange look on his face. "I mean, you say you're a couple but you never do couple things together. For instance, never once have I seen you two kiss. An' I find it kind of strange that even though you're seen together around the mansion, I've never seen you two out on an actual date. So what's goin' on? You guys fightin' or somethin'?"_

_Mario blinked, shocked that Sonic had actually picked up on that. Despite what everyone thought of him, he was certainly a lot smarter than most gave him credit for. He hesitated for a moment before he sighed and beckoned Sonic closer._

_"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," he murmured in a low voice. "Me and Peach aren't actually together. It's all a ruse to hide the fact that Peach is in a relationship with Rosalina. She doesn't want Toadsworth or Bowser to find out, so I'm sort of a decoy of sorts."_

_Sonic hummed. "So, you're still single then?"_

_After receiving the nod of confirmation, Sonic folded his arms. "'Kay, so you wanna do somethin' sometime?"_

_Mario froze, heat creeping into his cheeks and his heart steadily increasing in rhythm. "Are you... asking me out?"_

_"Sure am," Sonic replied, eyeing Mario in curiosity. "So what do you say?"_

_Mario truthfully wanted to say many things, like, "This is crazy" or "This will never work". What actually came out of his mouth though was, "Pick a time and place."_

_/~/_

_The date had gone... quite well. It hadn't been much, just watching some old movies in Sonic's room with a bowl of popcorn, but one thing led to another, innocent kisses led to making out which led to clothes being abandoned as they tangled in the sheets, stifling moans of pleasure so no one would hear..._

_Mario, mind still hazy from the afterglow, absentmindedly ran a hand through the sleeping Sonic's quills._

_No one could know what they'd done._

_/~/_

He really wanted to be open about their relationship. He wanted to hold hands and cuddle and kiss in public, but that would never be possible. He sighed as he got out of bed, being careful not to wake Sonic. As he gathered his discarded clothes he glanced back at Sonic, heart aching. Pressing a kiss to his forehead he wandered into the joint bathroom, stepping into the shower. He stood in the hot water for a moment, blankly staring at the shower wall.

It would always have to be a secret.

* * *

**AN: So I don't usually cite my inspiration for stories as it would take far too long, but this is the one exception. The main inspiration for this oneshot is a song called 'Secret Love' by Hunter Hayes. I strongly recommend giving it a listen. I have been wanting to write something based on this song since its release in 2014, but could never figure out how to get it just right. Hopefully I have done the song justice as it is truly fantastic. Being obsessed with the song again recently made me write this.**

**And yes, technically I'm still on hiatus.**

**~Steel**


End file.
